Indiscretions
by Dark Jedi Princess
Summary: The smugglerscomeJedi Edward and Alphonse Elric are about to have their lives torn asunder once more, starting with the capture of their beloved Master. SWKotOR1&2 & FMA, sequel to A Wanderer's Destiny. 4 July 2006: Chapter 5.
1. Prologue: Scrolling Text

**Disclaimer:**_ Full Metal Alchemist/Hagane no Rekinjisushi_ is copyright © 2001 – 2006 Hiromu Arakawa. _Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic I & II_ are copyright © 2003 – 2006 LucasArts Entertainment, BioWare Corp., and Obsidian Entertainment. No copyright infringement is intended and no profit is being made.

**Author's Note:** Welcome to the first of two sequels to "A Wanderer's Destiny"! I realize I might've left some loose ends at the end of the first installment; most of those will be tied up here.

This is not the last installment; in true _Star Wars_ style, this will be a trilogy. As with last time, there will be a preview of the next installment at the end of this one.

Thanks to mastercontoro for helping me figure out most of the plot of this one. :)  
**:Dark Jedi Princess:**

**QUOTES**  
"Normal"  
"RAISED VOICE VOLUME"  
"_Over a comm. unit, alien language, dialogue in flashbacks, etc._"_  
Thoughts/Flashbacks/Ship names_  
Stressed/Emphasized Words  
**Written Words**

**Title:** "Indiscretions"  
**Author:** Dark Jedi Princess  
**Category (FF.N): **Games – Star Wars/Full Metal Alchemist/Crossovers  
******Category (KFM): **KotOR 1/Revan/Female Revan/Light Side Female Revan/Other K1 Characters/KotOR 2/Exile/Female Exile/Light Side Female Exile/Other K2 Characters/Angst & Drama/Comedies & Parodies/Alternate Universe  
**********Genre:**Drama/Science Fiction/Fantasy/Humour  
**********Rating:**PG-13/T******  
****Reasons:**Star Wars-y language, violence  
**********Summary: **The smugglers-come-Jedi Edward and Alphonse Elric are about to have their lives torn asunder once more, starting with the capture of their beloved Master.

_******Indiscretions**__**********  
Prologue: Scrolling Text**_

REVAN and the EXILE have returned from the Unknown Regions to prepare the GALACTIC REPUBLIC for another war. The TRUE SITH are hot on their tails, ready to take over the galaxy and reform it in their own image.

Led by the fearsome LORD KOEHSTHENAS, the Sith have found a weapon completely alien to the rest of the galaxy: a process known as ALCHEMY, the process of understanding the structure of matter, disassembling it, then reassembling it as something else.

With their Master, IZUMI CURTIS, being held captive by the Sith, EDWARD, ALPHONSE, and HOHENHEIM ELRIC rush headlong into a Sith fortress, fully intending to rescue her…


	2. Chapter 1: Izumi, Captured

**_Indiscretions   
Chapter 1: Izumi, Captured _**

Hohenheim Elric let out a low curse as his head hit the top of the vent he and his two sons, Edward and Alphonse, were currently crawling through.

"How do you two manage this so often!" He hissed at them.

"Practice makes perfect, old man, and since you've had no practice, you're nowhere near perfect at vent crawling," Edward said, glancing behind himself and smirking at his father.

All three Elrics had long blond hair and intense eyes. Hohenheim and Edward's eyes were golden yellow; Alphonse's were brown. Alphonse's hair was darker than Hohenheim and Edward's as well. Hohenheim was taller and somewhat more heavy set than his sons, though still lean and muscular. Edward and Alphonse were lithe and scrawny, though Edward also had a fair amount of muscle on him from lugging around a prosthetic arm and leg. Edward was 160cm tall, Alphonse 175cm tall, and Hohenheim 185cm tall.

Hohenheim shook his head rapidly, further dislodging his hair from its low ponytail. "How much farther?" He hissed.

Edward stopped by a grate, blowing his long bangs out of his golden eyes. He shrank back from the opening as a red-skinned Sith guard glanced up at the grate.

"What's wrong, Brother?" Alphonse asked, softly.

"There's a guard down there," Edward hissed. "I think we're close."

Alphonse nodded, turning back to Hohenheim. "Ready, Dad?"

"As I'll ever be," Hohenheim panted.

Edward grinned and kicked open the grate, dropping through it and grasping the edge. He swung forward and booted the Sith guard in the head with his left foot, knocking him unconscious. He dropped to the ground, closely followed by Alphonse. Hohenheim fell through the opening moments later.

"You need to work on your landings, old man," Edward laughed, holding out his hand to help Hohenheim up. "Now come on—let's go rescue Master Izumi!"

Moments later, they were inside the room the Sith had been guarding, staring around. They spotted a feminine figure slumped against the ground in the far corner.

"Master!" Edward shouted, running over towards her. Alphonse and Hohenheim were close behind him.

The sounds of swords and lightsabers being drawn reached their ears as they approached Izumi, who was bound to the floor by chains, her long black dreadlocks, held up in a high ponytail, hanging into her pale face. There was blood at her mouth, and the floor below her was inscribed with an intricate and detailed circle. Edward halted, his eyes darting all over the room as several True Sith emerged from the shadows. A low laugh sounded.

"How did I know you three would come?" A strangely accented, tenor-pitched voice said. "You humans are so… predictable." A tall Sith with long, black hair, dressed in black armour with a long cloak fastened to his shoulders emerged from among the Sith soldiers.

Edward hissed. "Koehsthenas…"

Koehsthenas surged forward and seized Edward's face in his hand. "Edward Elric… you are much… younger than I expected."

Edward frowned. "You're… redder than I expected."

Koehsthenas sneered at him, digging his long nails into Edward's face. "Insolent whelp."

Edward's face contorted with rage. "WHELP? WHELP! I'M 23!"

Koehsthenas ignored him and let go of his face, moving to Alphonse. He cocked his head to one side slowly and frowned as he stared into the younger of the brothers' eyes. "You… are not quite… alive, are you?"

Alphonse scowled but held his tongue. Figuratively speaking, of course. For the last six years, Alphonse's soul had been trapped in a cyborg body crafted by his brother's fiancée, Winry Rockbell, who was a talented technician and mechanic.

Edward rubbed the spot where Koehsthenas had dug his claws into his face. When he pulled his hand away, there were several droplets of blood staining the white fabric of his glove. Koehsthenas continued to stare at Alphonse for a moment, as if trying to discern what, exactly, Alphonse was. He soon lost interest and moved on to the boys's father.

"Hohenheim Elric… a hero of the Mandalorian Wars, they say…"

"They say you started the Mandalorian Wars to weaken the Republic," Hohenheim responded, meeting Koehsthenas's gaze with determination.

"They speak the truth."

"So you used them," Hohenheim stated, sounding only slightly angry.

"A perfectly legitimate strategy."

"Not really, since that's half the reason they're fighting on our side now," Hohenheim growled. Hohenheim was an Honourary Mandalorian, and felt a strange kinship with the Force-blind warrior race. He had spent nine years living on Dxun with the clan Ordo, and they had accepted him as one of their own after a few years.

"Let them," Koehsthenas said, evenly. "They are pathetic and weak."

Hohenheim snarled and slugged Koehsthenas across the face. Koehsthenas leaned into the punch to lessen the impact. He didn't even flinch. He backhanded Hohenheim across the face so hard that Hohenheim fell to the side, clutching the side of his face.

"Honourary Mandalorian or not, your insolence will not be tolerated here," Koehsthenas hissed.

Edward glanced behind him at Izumi and slowly inched towards her. Koehsthenas noticed this and sent a long dagger flying towards him. Edward barely dodged in time. The dagger stuck in the wall behind him, quivering.

Koehsthenas sneered, then turned his back, lifting a hand. "_Kastha sjadisam_!(1)" He commanded.

The Sith soldiers lunged at them. Edward ignited his lightsabers—red in his left hand and yellow in his right—and cut down the first Sith that lunged at him. Alphonse activated his own single blue lightsaber and began to fight off the soldiers as well.

Hohenheim ignited his own yellow, double-bladed lightsaber and engaged Koehsthenas in combat. His fighting style was fluid and a combination of Jedi technique and hand-to-hand he had learned from the Mandalorians. (A/N: Think Darth Maul. Also, for Koehsthenas's voice... think Ralph Fiennes XD) He fought Koehsthenas to the back of the room, his blade whirling at blinding speed.

Koehsthenas was faster. He brought his hands together, then hit Hohenheim on his right bicep. The blow wasn't that hard, but Hohenheim fell to the floor, screaming in pain, as a flash of blue light appeared, then faded with Koehsthenas pulled his hand away, smirking.

Edward stood protectively over Izumi, killing any Sith who dared to draw near while trying to figure out how to free his Master without hurting her. If he used his lightsaber to cut through the chains, he might still injure her as well.

Quite suddenly, he heard the chains around Izumi snap. When he glanced at them, they had partially melted, and the ends were glowing orange.

_Get your Master and run!_ A voice said.

Fire engulfed several of the Sith. Edward watched, dumbfounded.

_Run, Ed!_ The voice said again. It sounded very familiar. Too familiar.

Edward didn't hesitated further. He hoisted Master Izumi onto his back and ran for it, using the Force to augment his abilities.

"Al! Grab Dad, let's get out of here!"

Alphonse hurried over to Hohenheim and helped him to his feet before Force Waving Koehsthenas and speeding after his brother.

Hohenheim had passed out from pain by the time they reached their ship, a smuggler's vessel by the name of _Trisha's Curse_. Edward and Alphonse's mother, and Hohenheim's wife, had been named Trisha. She had died of illness ten years previously. The brothers had named the ship in honour of her.

Edward and Alphonse dragged Hohenheim and Izumi aboard the ship. Edward collapsed for a moment, panting.

"Brother!"

"Al, get us in the air," Edward panted. "I'll get Master Izumi to the medbay."

Alphonse nodded and ran to the cockpit. Edward carried Master Izumi to the ship's small medbay and laid her on the bed. He felt her forehead. She was feverish, and cold sweat drenched her face.

_She'll be fine, I think,_ the oddly familiar voice said. Edward twisted around to see who was behind him.

He could have sworn he saw the ghostly visage of Roy Mustang before the apparition vanished entirely.

* * *

(1) _Kastha sjadisam _- Sith, "Kill them!" 


	3. Chapter 2: Omens

_**Indiscretions  
Chapter 2: Omens**_

The docking bay of the _Sojourn_ swarmed with soldiers when Edward and Alphonse arrived. Edward was exhausted, but he did not let it show as he carried Izumi off the ship.

Captain Riza Hawkeye was waiting for them. She was small and blond, with red eyes and a stern demeanor. She looked deceptively harmless, but those who knew her at all knew perfectly well that she was a crack shot, and her aim was nearly perfect.

"Welcome back," Hawkeye said, softly.

"Hawkeye," Edward sighed. "I guess Admiral Onasi found out, huh?"

"Hard to keep things from him when his wife is the head of the Jedi Order. That was a foolish move you made, Edward."

"I wasn't going to let them keep Master Izumi captive!"

"Of course not, but you should've planned your rescue first."

Edward sighed. "Can you help me? Master Izumi is injured and I'm exhausted." Alphonse came down the ramp with Hohenheim in tow as he said this.

Hawkeye nodded and lifted one of Izumi's arms and put it around her shoulder. She helped Edward carry her to the medical ward. Hohenheim lagged behind, his movements sluggish. He was grimacing in pain.

"What's wrong?" Alphonse hissed at his father.

"My arm hurts where Koehsthenas hit it…" Hohenheim groaned softly. "It hurts a lot."

"Get the doctor to look at it," Alphonse suggested.

Hohenheim nodded. "I plan to…"

They arrived at the med bay, and Hawkeye helped Edward pass Izumi's unconscious form to the medics. Hohenheim spoke to a doctor in a low voice. The doctor nodded and ushered him inside.

Edward sighed and turned to Hawkeye. "Thanks. I'm going to bed. G'night."

"Good night, sir." Hawkeye saluted him. Edward tiredly saluted in return and made his way to the crew quarters.

The moment he got to his room, he collapsed into bed. For some odd reason, he had been feeling especially tired recently, though he feared the hours when he slept.

He had been dreaming recently, of events in the past that he had no part in. It was strange; the dreams had never been about him, only people he knew, and he had never been present for any of the events he saw. There seemed to be no patter to them either. They were completely random.

Tonight was no different than any other night. Edward removed his shirt and laid down on the bed, on his stomach, and pulled the covers over himself, drifting off to sleep in moments.

And he dreamt.

_Footsteps sounded against the metal flooring of the _Leviathan_'s hangar level. Three figures were running down the corridor. One was Revan; beside her were Bastila Shan, who was dressed in light brown leather trimmed with gold, and then-Captain Carth Onasi, who wore tight grey trousers and a bright orange flight jacket._

_Quite abruptly, Revan slid to a halt. Bastila bumped into her and stopped as well, her hands on Revan's shoulders._

_"What's wrong, Adrian?" Bastila asked._

_"Malak," Revan muttered._

_A door slid open to reveal Malak, two meters tall, bald, and with a metallic prosthetic jaw, the moment Revan said his name. Bastila gasped and took a step back. Captain Onasi raised his blasters and shot at Malak, only to have the bolts deflected. Malak Force Pushed Captian Onasi to the ground, coming up to Revan. He towered over her by more than a foot._

_"So, the rumours are true. You do still live," Malak said._

_"What are you talking about?" Revan asked, shakily. She was clearly frightened._

_"You don't remember?" Malak laughed. "Oh, this is precious! My own sister has amnesia!"_

_"S—Sister?" Revan gasped, her eyes tearing up._

_"Indeed. You also do not remember you name, do you?"_

_"Wh—yes, I do! I'm Adrian! Adrian Summers!"_

_Malak laughed again. "No you're not… your name is Revan."_

_And then it all seemed to come crashing down on Revan. The realization that the visions she had had—they were not visions at all, but memories. Edward felt the stab to her heart, the numb disbelief washing over her. When she spoke, it was as though the words came from his own lips. "No… you're lying…"_

"Search your feelings, you know it to be true," Malak sneered.

_Revan stayed utterly still for a moment. Roy Mustang's voice sounded over her comlink. "_Adrian? Adrian, where are you? It's Roy, answer me!

_She could not. She felt numb all over. At last, after several moments, she spoke once more. "Bastila…" she said, her voice hoarse. "Is—is this… true?"_

Bastila hesitated, hanging her head. "…Yes," she said, at last.

_Revan's face was unreadable. Hurt and betrayal washed over her. She wheeled around and slapped Bastila hard across the face. "You should have told me!"_

_"And say what?" Bastila asked. "'I'm sorry, Adrian, you're really Revan, Dark Lord of the Sith'? How was I supposed to tell you something like that?"_

_Revan spun around again, facing Malak, bitter tears clinging to her face. Filled with determination, she ignited her double-bladed lightsabers, green light spilling over her face._

_"Still going to fight, Revan?" Malak taunted._

"Brother or not…" Revan said, voice shaking, "…I will defeat you!"

_She lunged._

Edward bolted awake, cold sweat drenching his face, his breathing shallow.

"Oh Force," he sobbed, burying his head in his hands.

* * *

The following morning, Edward sought out Revan in the quarters she shared with Admiral Onasi. He raised his right arm to knock (it allowed both to recognize that it was him), but the door opened before he could, revealing the High Admiral.

Admiral Carth Onasi was tall and lean, but well-built. His wild brown hair was slicked back, except for two stubborn strands that always hung in his eyes. When Edward had first met him, the Admiral's brown eyes had looked tired, but still determined. Now, the Admiral looked happier, his eyes filled with a light Edward had only seen when the Admiral was reunited with Revan after nine years.

Edward snapped into a salute instantly. He was a Jedi, it was true, but Revan, being in charge of the Jedi Order, had assigned military ranks to the most promising Jedi fighting the war. Edward and Alphonse were both Majors; Charisma Dantrah (the former Exile), his father, Hohenheim, and Revan's brother, Malak, were all Brigadier Generals. Revan herself was Vice-Admiral.

"At ease, Ed," Admiral Onasi laughed when Edward saluted. "What can I do for you?"

"I… I'm here to see Revan," Edward responded, slowly. "Sir," he added, remembering that Carth outranked him. By a lot.

"What about?" Carth asked.

Edward swallowed. "Sir, it's a… Jedi thing, I'm not sure you'd quite understand if I told you."

"Fair enough. Come in." He stood aside, gesturing for him to enter. Edward did so.

"Who's there, Carth?" Revan's voice called.

"Ed Elric. He wants to talk to you."

Revan emerged from the refresher, dressed in a tunic and capris, a towed draped over her shoulders. Her long black hair was wet, and her blue eyes looked drowsy. Clearly she'd just woken up and showered.

What struck Edward the most about Revan was her short stature; she was no taller than he was, about 158 centimetres in height; yet she was a former Sith Lord, and an intimidating one at that. What he had also not expected from her when he had first met her in a cantina on Nar Shaddaa was her lively and vivacious personality.

"Hey there," Revan greeted, smiling kindly at him. "What's up?"

"I, uh… I need to talk to you. Preferably without Admiral Onasi present. Sorry sir," he added to Carth.

"Nah, that's okay," Carth said. "I need to get up to the bridge anyway." He bent over Revan and kissed her on the forehead before leaving.

Revan let a lazy, contented smile slip across her face. "So, what'd you wanna talk about?" She asked, sitting down on a nearby chair. Edward sat across from her.

"How do I start…? Lately, I've… I've been having some strange dreams." He described them to her. When he finished relating the dream he'd had the previous night, Revan was stiff.

"So," she said, finally, "you know what happened."

"Yeah… I'm sorry… I really had no idea what it was like for you until last night."

"Don't be sorry. You have no control over these." Revan sighed. "I think you should take some leave."

"…Leave? But—"

Revan held up a hand, and Edward quieted. "Master Curtis and your father will be taking medical leave soon. You, clearly, have not been sleeping well. You need a break, Ed."

"Only if I can take Al with me."

"Of course. I wouldn't dream of separating you two." She stood up. Edward did too.

"Uh… Master? What exactly is wrong with Master Izumi and Dad?"

Revan's face darkened. "Go to Medbay. The doctors'll tell you."

Edward gave her a puzzled look, the left for Medbay.

* * *

"W…What?"

"You didn't hear me the first time?" Hohenheim snapped. "I'm DYING."

It was the first time Hohenheim had ever been sharp with Edward.

"How?" Edward exclaimed.

Hohenheim scowled and pulled off his off-white turtle neck, bearing his right bicep, where Koehsthenas had struck him during the fight. A large patch of skin had turned bright, cherry red, laced with black and darker reds, and when he dragged the sharp side of the blade of a vibrosword against it, no blood was drawn.

"The doctor ran some tests on that patch of skin," Alphonse said. "It's decaying. Every cell in his body is decaying. That patch is going to spread everywhere soon enough."

"…How…how long?" Edward asked, quietly.

"A year. Two, at most," Hohenheim responded. "Admiral Onasi sent a message to Canderous… I mean, Mandalore, since I'm technically stationed under him. Mandalore ordered me to go on Medical Leave for two weeks. Said I can come back after that, if I really want to."

Edward laughed. "Nothing is going to keep you away from them for long."

"Oh, they know that. Mandalore added 'if you really want to' as an after thought."

"Well, it looks like I'll be coming with you on leave. Revan ordered me to takes some leave as well."

"Oh? Why?"

Edward reluctantly told Hohenheim about the visions he'd had.

"Ah, that's just it," Hohenheim said. "You thought she was only concerned about you, didn't you?"

"Yeah, but—"

"It's not only that. She's giving you the opportunity to discover why it's happening. I suggest you take it."

"Well, now that you put it that way," Edward said, smiling. He glanced over at Izumi. "How is she?"

"Awake," Izumi's voice said. She had sat up in bed.

"Master!" Edward rushed over to her, as did Alphonse. She greeted them both with a hug. "Are you okay? What happened on Mustafar?"

Izumi sighed. "I was unconscious for most of the time. I only remember them making me touch the intricate circle you likely found me lying on. One of their generals had been on top of it, dead. When they made me touch the circle, there was a lot of yellow light. The light faded, and I was just able to see the general get up and walk again before I passed out from pain."

The doctor entered the room, letting out a sigh of relief as he spotted Izumi sitting up in bed. "Oh, good, you're awake. I was beginning to worry."

"Why?" Edward asked.

The doctor paled. "I don't know how it's possible, but… she's lost all of her internal organs below her stomach. Everything else has intertwined to replace the lost functions."

Izumi abruptly started coughing, covering her mouth with her hands. When the fit stopped, and she pulled her hands away, they were stained with blood.

"That will continue to happen, I'm afraid," The doctor said, morosely. "I've sent this information to Master Onasi. You're on medical leave with Brigadier General Elric."

Izumi nodded. "I see… Al, do me a favour?"

"Of course."

"Send a message to Dublith… it's a city on Deralia… to a man named Sigu Curtis. Tell him I'm going back to Coruscant for two weeks, and I'd like to see him."

"Sure. Is… Sigu a relative, or…?"

"Husband."

Alphonse arched an eyebrow, but didn't press the subject. He left to send the message, while the doctor went to treat other patients.

"I didn't know you were married, Master," Edward said, quietly.

"Yes, that's yet another reason they don't want me on the Council," Izumi sighed. "I don't get to see him that often. Might as well take this opportunity while I can."

"Should we warn Winry and Mira that we're coming home, or surprise them?" Edward asked, a sly grin on his face.

Izumi smirked, and winked. "Surprise them, of course!"


	4. Chapter 3: Reunion

_**Indiscretions  
Chapter 3: Reunion**_

The air of Coruscant was chilly, but not unpleasantly so, as Winry Rockbell and Mira made their way down a walkway near Winry's home after a round of shopping and lunch. Winry was the shorter of the pair, with blue eyes and long blond hair tied up in a high ponytail. Mira was a few centimetres taller, with short red hair and brown eyes.

"I hate wars," Winry muttered. "Especially when they take away people I care about!" She shook her fist at the sky.

"Worried about Ed, eh?" Mira grinned, nudging her.

"Of course! I worry about both of them!"

"Aw, don't worry, I'm sure they're fine."

Winry glanced up at her friend. "Why aren't you on the front lines, Mira?"

"I hate killing, that's why. If it were different, I would be, but…" She shrugged.

"But… you used to be a bounty hunter, didn't you?"

"Bounty hunting doesn't necessarily involve killing, Winry," Mira said, easily. "I never killed unless I had to." She ruffled Winry's hair and dashed ahead. Winry followed, slowed by the large number of tools she was carrying with her.

They arrived back at the relocated Rockbell Prosthetics in a matter of minutes. Winry entered, followed closely by Mira. "Grandma, I'm home," Winry called, setting down the tools she had just bought.

"Good, just in time for dinner," Pinako Rockbell, Winry's grandmother, responded. "Is Mira with you?"

"Yeah."

"Well, come on then."

After dinner, Winry went straight to sleep, felling exhausted from the day's outing. She was asleep for about ten minutes when she heard the door open again, and felt a hand on her shoulder.

A very familiar, metal hand.

Her eyes fluttered open, and she caught sight of Edward standing over her. "Ed!"

"Hey!" Edward greeted, his voice hushed. He embraced her, then kissed her.

"Thank the Force you're safe… I was worried you'd been killed, or worse…"

"I'm okay…" He laid down beside her, holding her close to him.

"What happened? Is the war over?"

"If only we were so lucky… nah, me and Al are on leave."

"Why?"

"Tell ya in the morning, on the way to the Temple."

"The Temple? Why do you need to go there?"

"Has to do with why I'm on leave… I need to look for something in the Archives." He kissed here again and closed his eyes. "'M tired."

"I'm glad you're okay," Winry muttered, leaning into his chest.

"I'm glad you're okay too…" Edward soon drifted off to sleep, Winry still curled up against his chest.

_Roy Mustang knelt in the cargo hold of the _Ebon Hawk_, staring resolutely at the emergency supply canister. Roy had dark hair and eyes, and dressed in a light dress shirt, dark slacks and boots, and a black coat. His lightsaber sat in his lap._

_Revan entered the cargo hold. She froze when she saw Roy._

_"Roy…" she muttered. "Sorry, I forgot you were staying here." She turned to leave._

_"Wait," Roy said softly. "Join me."_

_Revan raised an eyebrow, but knelt beside Roy anyway._

_"Are you worried about Bastila?" Roy asked._

_Revan nodded._

_"I'm thinking of leaving the Order," Roy said. "What the Council did to you wasn't right. I've lost my faith…"_

_"No."  
_

_"What?"_

_"Don't leave the Order on my account, Roy," Revan said, clenching her hands. They shook subtly. "Find another reason to do it if you must."_

_Roy closed his eyes, then opened them again. "How long until we arrive at Korriban?"_

_"One more day."_

_"How's everyone else holding up?"_

_"Carth won't talk to me," Revan said, tears sliding down her cheek. "Juhani was inspiring though."_

"_What'd she say_?" 

_"Essentially that she admires me even more than she used to, and that… that she has faith in me, that I will do the right thing."_

_Roy smiled. "It seems everyone here has every reason to keep trusting you. I believe you've truly changed, Revan." He meant the words, too._

_"Anything could still happen," Revan stated quietly._

_"Maybe so, but the fact that you were so distressed by the news is reason enough to believe that you have changed. And I want you to know that I'll be there for you."_

_"Thanks, Roy," Revan said. She hugged him, then stood and left._

_Roy smiled. "Have faith, Revan… even if I've lost mine."_

Edward awoke again. He'd thrown off the bed covers during his dream, and sweat drenched his arms and face. He got up and dried himself off with a towel, staring at his face in Winry's mirror.

"What was that about?" He wondered, staring straight back at his reflection. It amazed him how many scars he'd managed to accumulate over the past few months.

His mind suddenly flew back to Mustang. The dream had shown that the so-called "Flame Colonel" had not been as arrogant as Edward had first thought him to be. In fact, in the dream, he seemed wise beyond his years. If not wise, Mustang was, at least, not the hardened soldier Edward had first met when Admiral Onasi ordered _Trisha's Curse_ interdicted on the last smuggling run he'd ever done.

Another pang of guilt stabbed through Edward as he remembered that Mustang had died in a fight that Edward started, and should've finished. He hadn't managed to get the whole story from Hawkeye when he asked—she'd been grieving, and he hadn't wanted to cause her unnecessary pain—but from what he did get, Mustang went down in flames. Literally. Which struck Edward as very odd.

Edward glanced back at Winry, who still slept peacefully. _I'll think about this in the morning_, he decided. _Better get back to sleep for now_…

* * *

Winry and Mira joined Izumi, Edward, Alphonse, and Hohenheim when they went to the Jedi Temple the following day. Izumi had asked her husband, Sigu, a large, dark-haired man, if he wanted to come but he declined, opting instead to stay at the Rockbell house.

While they made their way to the Temple, Edward told Winry and Mira what had been going on, including the dream he'd had the previous night.

"Another one?" Izumi said, as they approached the temple. "First you dream of Revan's capture on the _Leviathan_, and now of Roy Mustang."

"I've been having dreams pretty much every night these days," Edward said, sombrely, as they arrived at the Temple. He jumped out of the speeder they'd been in and offered his hand to Winry to help her out. "It's kinda annoying, really. I always wake up in the middle of the night."

"Hopefully we'll be able to find out why this is happening," Izumi said. "It could be that you've a stronger connection to others than most, so you keep dreaming about the ones you care about."

"I didn't care about Mustang!" Edward snapped.

"Oh? Then why do you feel so guilty about his death?"

"Because he died fighting a battle that was mine to fight," Edward said. "And I never repaid him for saving my life."

"Well, the fact that you want to repay him seems to signify something," Hohenheim said, evenly, as they made their way to the Archives.

"Don't make me hit you, old man," Edward snarled. They entered the Archives. Edward frowned at the vast bookshelves.

"I think we should split up," Mira suggested after a few moments of silence.

* * *

By sunset, the group had barely made a dent in the vast Archives. Even though they restricted themselves to anything involving post-cognitive visions, there was still a lot to go through. Unsuccessful, they returned to the Rockbell residence for dinner.

After dinner, Edward went straight to bed, hoping that if he did dream and wake up in the middle of the night, he would at least be able to get a little more sleep than he had been. He fell asleep almost instantly.

_When Roy Mustang and Riza Hawkeye stepped into the Chancellor's office, the first thing they saw was PR1-D3, a.k.a. Chancellor Bradley, sitting at his desk and smiling pleasantly at them._

The second thing they noticed was the longsaber sitting on the desk beside his right hand.

_"Colonel Mustang," PR1-D3 said, still smiling. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"_

_"I'm afraid this isn't a social call, sir. You're under arrest."_

_"What for?"_

_"Your cover's been blown. We know you're one of the Homunculi."_

_"Do you have proof?" PR1-D3 asked, frowning._

_"A security tape, showing you and the Homunculus known as 'Sloth' discussing a plan to take down the Republic. She addressed you quite clearly as 'Pride'." Mustang ignited his lightsaber. "If you come quietly, sir, I won't be forced to kill you."_

_"I'm afraid I can't do that. It is you who must die." The longsaber ignited and flew into PR1-D3's hand, and he lunged at Mustang, who parried the blow._

_"Cover me, Hawkeye!" Mustang shouted, striking at PR1-D3._

_Hawkeye instantly started shooting at PR1-D3. PR1-D3 parried Mustang's blow and retaliated, striking at Mustang's thigh. Mustang dodged and struck again, only to have his blow parried once more._

_The fight continued in a similar vein for a few minutes. Finally, both paused, circling each other._

_"I can predict your every move, Mustang," PR1-D3 said. "Give up now, and I'll let you live."_

_"Didn't I just propose the same thing to you?" Mustang panted, lunging again._

_The fight continued, each managing to dodge and parry the other's blows. Finally, PR1-D3 became so frustrated that he lashed out at Mustang with Force Lightning._

_Mustang met the attack with his lightsaber, face pulled into a grimace of concentration. Angry now, PR1-D3 launched a second attack, which Mustang blocked with his free hand._

_The room abruptly heated up, causing Hawkeye to start sweating. Around Mustang, the air was literally on fire._

_Mustang's eyes glowed orange-yellow and he slowly lifted his shaking hand. With a short yell, the flames around him lanced out and struck PR1-D3, whose artificial skin and hair melted off upon contact. With an even more concentrated effort, Mustang drove his lightsaber into PR1-D3's chassis, the flames seeming to travel down the blade into PR1-D3's heart._

_The former Chancellor collapsed. Mustang let his eyes slip shut and stopped blocking the lightning._

_"ROY!" Hawkeye screamed, rushing over._

_She was too late. The flames faded, the room cooled, and Mustang fell to the floor, dead._

Edward bolted awake, panting. He caught sight of a semi-transparent figure in a black coat, with dark hair just as it disappeared. Edward wiped his brow free of sweat. Winry was asleep beside him.

Frowning, Edward looked up to the ceiling. "Why are you doing this to me!"


	5. Chapter 4: Mustang's Request

_**Indiscretions  
Chapter 4: Mustang's Request**_

The group returned to the Archives the following day, and managed to make a little bit of progress. However, after a few hours, Edward, who had been reading a datapad that looked as though it might have an answer, found himself reading the same line over and over and not taking a single word in.

…**Post-cognitive visions are said to be one of the defining traits of a Force Avatar of…**

Edward shook his head rapidly, blinking the sleep from his eyes. He glanced out of the nearest window. It was sunset.

"Hey, we'd better get going," he called to the others.

"Wow, time flies," Hohenheim muttered, grunting as he stood to leave with the others for dinner.

Edward went to bed early again, but this night, his dreams were different.

An annoying orange glow caused Edward to open his eyes to see who was butting him. To his surprise, he was surrounded by a circle of fire on all sides. He sat up, frantic.

"_Easy, Ed, it's just a dream_," a deep voice said.

Roy Mustang stood opposite to Edward, on the other end of the circle of fire. His face bore a serious expression.

"Mustang… you can see me?"

"_Of course_."

"But… in the last few dreams, I was… observing, and no-one in them could see me!"

"_But this time, I need to talk to you directly. You've been busy the past few days, so now's the only time._"

"While I'm asleep?"

"_Yes, Ed, while you're asleep. I need your help._"

"With what? You're dead!"

"_Thanks for rubbing it in. Anyway… I showed you what happened when I died._"

"…You induced that one?"

"_And the one before it. Ed, what happened that day is haunting me. I can't stop thinking about it. I need to know why it happened._"

"You mean… you didn't do it consciously?"

"_No. But what scares me is that a part of me knew what to do. The fire, conjuring it and directing it at PR1-D3… I need to know, Ed._"

"Why me? Why not Hawkeye? You guys were close, weren't you?"

"_We were, but she's not a Force Adept. Even if I appeared to her in a dream, that's all she'd think it was: a dream. Besides, you're much better at digging up obscure-yet-relevant pieces of information._"

"You refer to the Araim Crystal."

"_Well, yeah. That was a very obscure Force Amplifier. It's even more obscure now that Revan's gotten rid of the records of it._"

Edward frowned. "If I help you, are we even?"

"_…Even?_"

"For you saving my life."

"_You don't owe me anything for that._"

"I consider my life worth something."

"_Well, if that's the way you feel… I suppose, although I still say you're not indebted."_

"Okay. I'll do it."

"_Thank you. It means a lot. I'll leave you be now._"

"And no more messing with my dreams, they're bad enough as it is!"

"_I know._"

Everything faded, and Edward awoke to find himself in his noticeably fire-free and undamaged room.

* * *

Edward flinched as Izumi slammed down her cup of caffa. He had just told her about Mustang's request. He hadn't expected her to react so strongly.

"Lemme get this straight," Winry said, after a moment. "Roy Mustang died last year when the Homunculi were defeated."

Edward nodded.

"But he still managed to speak to you last night?"

Edward nodded again.

"How!"

"It's not unheard of," Izumi stated, quietly. "In fact, Jedi often return as spirits after they've died, most often completely unintentionally."

"But… to mess with Ed's dreams…"

"Which is why I agreed to his request, on the condition that he would stop messing with my head," Edward said. "It sounded like… whatever it was was seriously bothering him."

Izumi stood up. "We should get going if we want to make any progress today. Let's go."

* * *

Edward slumped against the bookshelf, the datapad he'd been reading clutched in his hand. He read the sentence over again, feeling numb. It had been over a week since they had arrived on Coruscant, and their leave was almost over. Desperate to find something before he had to go back to the _Sojourn_, Edward had started going through datapads he'd already read in an effort to check for anything he might've missed. It had been a good idea. He'd found a reference that might've explained his visions.

**Post-cognitive visions are one of the defining traits of the Force Avatar of Change, thought to be a myth by most Jedi Masters.**

_What does this mean?_ He thought, bewildered. _What the Hell is a Force Avatar? Why is it even mentioned if the Jedi think it's a myth?_

"Hey," he called, hoarsely, "can someone look up 'Force Avatar of Change' for me?"

"Why?" Mira called back.

"Found a datapad on Post-cognition that mentioned it, I want to know what it means."

Mira's footsteps resounded a few isles down, stopping after a minute. A short pause, then she said, "There's nothing on the Force Avatar of Change, but I have got 'Force Avatars, the'."

_"Avatars"? There's more than one?_ "Bring me that one, please?"

"Sure."

Mira appeared a few moments later and handed him the datapad. "Here you go. You okay?"

"Yeah." He read over the datapad, his mouth hanging open slightly as he read further.

**The Force Avatars are believed to be incarnations of the Force itself, in eight forms, each with different abilities and traits. Though they are believed to be merely a myth by most Jedi Masters, and, indeed, by most Sith, some still believe in their existence.**

**The eight Avatars are Heat, Cold, Life, Death, Change, Continuation, Light, and Dark, and none except Light and Dark have a fixed allegiance to any side of the Force.**

Curious, Edward scrolled down to the paragraph on the Force Avatar of Heat. It was a whim, but he thought that, maybe, it could explain Mustang's death.

**Force Avatars of Heat are said to be known for their fiery auras, passionate personalities, preference of warm, soft colours, and the ability to physically warm the air around them. If honed, or in times of desperation, this ability could allow them to produce flames in midair.**

_That it! That's Mustang's answer!_ He thought. _And now for mine…_ He scrolled down to the paragraph on the Force Avatar of Change.

**Force Avatars of Change are thought to be moody individuals who may undergo many significant changes in their lifetime. These changes are often abrupt and unexplained, and sometimes the Avatar themselves won't know exactly why they occur. A Force Avatar of Change is said to have a golden yellow aura, which constantly shifts and moves, and they often experience post-cognitive visions of times of change for their friends and loved ones. If honed, this ability could allow them to see these times of change in the future as well.**

Edward stopped reading, his mind blank. _They're real…_ He thought. _Real, and the Jedi are stupid enough to think that they're a myth…_

"Ed?" Mira said, looking at him oddly.

"The Force Avatars… that's the answer," Edward said, quietly, not looking at her. "And I… I'm one of them."


	6. Chapter 5: The Force Avatars

_**Indiscretions**_  
_**Chapter 5: The Force Avatars**_

"What does this mean?" Winry asked that night. Edward was already asleep, trying to contact Mustang. Alphonse could hear his calls through the Force and had walled them off so he would not be distracted by them.

"I'm not sure," Izumi sighed. "But for Ed...… I think he might be going through an identity crisis.… You should talk to him, Winry. You and Al are the two people he's most likely to open up to."

"I'll see if he's awake when I go up to bed," Winry said, softly.

Izumi looked over the datapad with an arched eyebrow. Sigu read over her shoulder. "I don't think he read any of these other paragraphs, except for Change and Heat.… I don't blame him, those were the only ones he thought he needed...… There are six other Avatars...… And there's only ever one of each Avatar at a time. When one Avatar dies, another is born very soon."

"Are we sure it's him?" Mira asked.

"Yes. Next time you see him, take a good look at his aura. It's gold. Mustang's aura was distinctive too. Many of his fellow Jedi said it was like fire. He had to have been Heat."

"What are the others?" Alphonse asked.

"Continuation, Cold, Life, Death, Light, and Dark. The only ones with fixed alignments are Light and Dark."

Alphonse knitted his eyebrows. "What about Continuation?"

Izumi looked at him strangely. "Why?"

"Ed's my brother...… there's a chance I could be one of them too. And Continuation is the opposite of Change, so..." He trailed off.

"Good point. Force Avatars of Continuation have a static, silver-coloured aura...… their personalities hardly ever change, and, when their abilities are honed, they can slow time around them to a stop."

"I've done that," Alphonse said. "Accidentally, a few years ago, on a smuggling run. We were almost caught, I panicked, and everything around me froze--including Ed--so I grabbed him and ran." He paused. "And now that I think of it, Mustang said my Aura was silver-grey and unmoving as well, when we met him in the Enclave on Dantooine."

Izumi nodded. "It makes sense that you two would be compliments as Force Avatars. You are in almost every other way as well."

Alphonse closed his eyes. "I suppose a part of me has always known...… But Ed..."…" He sighed. "Ed doesn't really pay that close attention to himself, and he only started having the visions last year, when we visited Korriban."

Izumi glanced towards Edward's room, sighing. "I can only guess how this is affecting him…"

* * *

"_I wasn't expecting you to find something this quickly._"

"Well, I only have a certain amount of leave,"…"Edward said, shrugging. "These past two weeks were the only time I would have access to the Archives,… so I went looking then."

"_I really do appreciate your efforts, Ed. What did you find?_"

Edward and Roy were seated beneath a tree on Edward's homeworld of Risembul. Or, so it seemed. They were in a dream, and since Edward had initiated the contact between them, he got to choose the environment. He had selected a place where he felt comfortable, at ease, and that place was Risembul.

"Have you heard of the Force Avatars?"

"_No, I haven't. Enlighten me._"

Edward told Roy everything he had found, about both of them. When he finished, Roy was silent. After a moment, he spoke.

"_Are you sure this is… real_?"

"Yes."

"_And you're sure it's the two of us?_"

"Six others, too… I don't know who they are."

"_...This explains a lot about my life. And it's a fair bet that Al is one too. He is your brother._"

"I didn't think of that..." Edward muttered. "Shame on me."

Roy laughed. "_You should find the others. I can't help much, being dead, but if I can help, I will. This could help us defeat Koehsthenas and the True Sith. We will never be able to kill them off entirely, but we can at least keep them out of the Republic for a few centuries._"

"You think so?"

"_I do._"

"How do we identify them?"

"_Revan will likely have some thoughts on this. Show her the datapad when you return to active duty. Judging by the fact that the datapad described the auras of each kind of Avatar, and that each Avatar's aura is distinctive and unique to them, looking at the auras of those around you might be the best way to identify them. But I could be wrong._"

"It could be anyone, though."

"_Yes, and that's the problem... There are trillions of people in the galaxy, and… it sounds like there's only one of each at any given time. Which poses a problem, obviously._"

"Six in a trillion... I don't like those odds."

Roy lauged. "_I have a sneaking suspicion that they're all trained in the Jedi arts, however. Or the Sith arts, as the case may be. They may be people you know, people you care for. Like Al, or your Master._"

"Master Izumi?"

"_She certainly is exceptional for someone her age. She's one of the youngest Masters. I think only Revan has her beat on age. Izumi was a Knight by sixteen, most are still Padawans at that age. She took your father as a Padawan not long after being Knighted._" Roy sighed. "_Anyway, as I said, I suggest you go looking for the other six. They could be of help to us. We can't_ _lose this war, Ed. It'll mean the death of the Republic._"

"Yeah I know... but Dark would likely ally with the True Sith."

"_Five, then._"

Edward sighed. "So that's Continuation, Life, Death, Cold, and Light we've got to find. I should read up on them in the morning...… I think Master Izumi's still got that datapad we took from the Archives."

"_Best of luck to you. I'll be watching._"

Everything faded, and Edward awoke again to the darkness of his and Winry's room. The reality of it all began to sink in, and he shut his eyes and let his head fall onto his knees, crying silently.

"Ed?"

Edward twisted around. Winry was just climbing into bed next to him. "Hi," he said, quietly.

"...Is… is something wrong?"

Edward didn't answer, but instead drew his knees closer to his stomach.

"Ed, don't do this, don't shut me out," Winry said, wrapping her arms around Edward's waist.

"...I'm not who I thought I was..."…" Edward muttered.

"What? What are you talking about? You're Ed Elric."

"No, I'm not...… Did Master Izumi tell you what that datapad said? I'm an incarnation of the Force."

"So? That doesn't mean you're not..."

"It does, Winry...… And Mustang wants me to find the others and tell them, and… I don't know if I can do that to them."

"Why are you thinking like this Ed? You're still you, nothing can change that. Not even being a… Force Avatar, or whatever it is."

"But..."

"Stop angsting or I'll arcwrench you!" Winry said, sternly.

Edward laughed. "You'll what?"

"That's the word I've taken to using for when I whack someone on the head with my arcwrench," Winry said, grinning and pulling said tool out mock-threateningly. Edward laughed again.

"I can't argue with that," he said.

"But...… Ed, in all seriousness… I have never known two people as unique and alive as you and Al. To say you two aren't who you thought you were just because you're Force Avatars would be a complete lie."

"...What? Al..."

"...Is one of them too...… he said a part of him had always known about it. He's Continuation, Change's complement."

"Figures," Edward scoffed. "Still, that's one less Avatar to look for..." He let his eyes slip shut again, and, after a few minutes, sleep came.

* * *

"Mustang wants you to find the others?" Izumi asked aboard _Trisha's Curse_ the following morning. They were preparing to leave for the _Sojourn_, and had already said goodbye to Winry, Pinako, Mira, and Sigu.

Edward nodded. "Since we already know Al is Continuation, and that Dark won't ally with the Jedi, we only need to find four."

"Life, Death, Light, and Cold."

"Yeah."

"I read the datapad over last night. Life Avatars are superb healers, even without training that ability, and they have a very vibrant aura, as well as a lively personality. As you can probably guess, Death Avatars are the exact opposite... they make superb assassins, and they tend to be somewhat restrained and close-hearted. They have dull auras."

"What about Cold?"

"An aura like ice, hardly ever betrays emotion with outward displays. They can chill the air around them, forming ice crystals from the water vapour in the air if they practice this ability enough."

"And Light?"

Izumi frowned. "Aura is almost pure white. They are kind-hearted beings, but otherwise vary greatly in personality."

"Abilities?"

"Not many, other than affecting the alignments of those around them, inspiring and shifting them more towards the Light Side."

Edward thought for a moment, then gasped as he remembered Mustang's words from the previous night. "Mustang thought you might be one of them. He said you are an exceptional Jedi. And come to think of it,… I don't think I've ever seen an aura as… as white as yours is."

Shock registered on Izumi's face. "Are you suggesting..."

"It wouldn't surprise me," Hohenheim said from his seat in the centre of the hold.

Izumi shook slightly, then abruptly started coughing up blood again. Edward and Hohenheim rushed to her side as she collapsed and caught her.

"Are you okay, Master?"

"Fine..." She stood again, wiping the blood from her mouth. "If I am Light, then so be it." She left the main hold. Edward sighed.

"Do you have any idea who the others might be, old man?" He asked Hohenheim.

"Hmm...… I have a few."

"Care to make my job easier and share?"

"Charisma."

"...What?"

"I think Charisma is one of them."

"...Why?"

Hohenheim frowned, brushing a strand of hair that he had failed to tie back out of his eyes. "The Mandalorian Wars wounded Charisma beyond comprehension...… At the Battle of Malachor V, she ordered the activation of a device called the 'Mass Shadow Generator'. It used Malachor's intense gravitational fluctuations to create a singularity, annihilating hundreds upon thousands of Mandalorians, Jedi, and Soldiers. Charisma had subconsciously bonded with the Jedi and soldiers who died that day… and their deaths threatened to kill her as well. So, she subconsciously cut herself off from the Force. She survived despite everything... She lived without the Force. I doubt any of us could've been so strong. In spite of that, she is… superb at causing mass mayhem and death, even if it pains her to do so."

"You think she's Death?"

"Yeah."

"What about Life and Cold?"

"I'd take a look at Scar if I were you. That he was born with a connection to the Force despite being a Mandalorian says a lot. Also, Revan is an exceptional Jedi. She could be an Avatar too."

"Anyone else?"

"Those're all the people I suspect."

"I'll keep them in mind." Edward glanced up at Hohenheim. "How do you feel about all this?"

Hohenheim laughed. "Should I feel anything about it? You and Alphonse are my sons, and I love you. Nothing is going to change that."

Edward went bright red, but chose to ignore the last two sentences.

The trip back to the _Sojourn_ took several days. A Mandalorian ship was waiting with her for their return, and Hohenheim left to join Canderous and Scar the moment he got back. Edward, meanwhile, went to see Revan.

"Come," he heard her say when he knocked on the door to her quarters. He opened the door and found her in her sitting room, carefully braiding a few thin sections of her dark hair. "Ed, you're back! How was your 'vacation'?" She asked, slyly, still working with her hair.

"I found out a lot," Edward said. "Thanks for… giving me the opportunity, by the way."

"Opportunity? I gave you a chance to rest up," Revan replied, innocently, winking at him.

"...Right. Listen… We found something interesting you might want to know." And he told her everything he knew about the Force Avatars. By the time he was done, Revan had finished with her hair.

"Interesting," she said, tossing her hair behind her. "Suspects?"

"We know me and Al are two of them," Edward said, softly. "Dad suspects you, Scar, and Charisma."

"...Me?"

"Yeah. He said you were an exceptional Jedi. He has more specific reasons for suspecting Charisma, and his reasons for Scar...… well, obvious."

"Mandalorian Force Adept. Gotcha." Revan fell silent, looking thoughtful, and said nothing for a few moments.

"...Master Onasi..."

"We've been over this, Ed. Call me Revan."

"...Revan...… are you good at healing?"

"...Why?"

"It's a trait of one of the Force Avatars."

"...Yes, I've always been fairly good at it, especially for a Guardian. That's what Master Zhar told me, anyway." She chuckled.

"If that's the case, then..." Edward took a deep breath. "...I think you're Life."

Revan's face was unreadable. "...I see. What about you and Al?"

"We're Change and Continuation."

"Ah, those would be opposites. Should've guessed, you two complement each other perfectly. And in a good way. I've never seen two brothers who are closer."

"We need to gather the rest of the Avatars. Dark won't help us, but… the other four probably will."

Revan nodded. "I'll get Canderous to send Scar over, we'll check him out. After that, I want to have a conference with everybody, including Carth and Canderous, in the case that your father's theories pan out. In the meantime, Charisma's in the mess hall with Bao-Dur. Go have a chat with her." Her tone was suddenly a little more business-like than before.

Edward nodded and saluted before leaving for the mess hall.

* * *

The _Soujourn_'s commissary was a relatively cheerful place compared to the rest of the ship. It was brightly lit, and almost always filled with the chatter of off-duty soldiers.

Edward stood at the entrance to the commissary, scanning the room for the familiar face and red hair of Charisma Dantrah. He spotter her off to the right, eating lunch with her Iridonian boyfriend, Bao-Dur, and made a beeline towards her table. The moment he got near her, he started to feel... well, "odd" was the only word he could think of to describe the sensation. It was a feeling he was used to, however. It happened every time he was near her, because of the wound she carried in the Force.

"Charisma."

Charisma looked up at him and smiled. "Edward! You're back! How was your leave?"

"Surprisingly stressful. But, enlightening all the same."

"Stressful? Why? Take a seat, let's talk."

Edward seated himself across from Bao-Dur and Charisma. "We were looking something to explain my visions. I'm sure Revan's told you about them."

Charisma nodded. "She was very concerned for you."

"Yeah, I can imagine...… Anyway, we found something that explains it, but… it… affects other people as well."

"...And… you want my advice, or...?"

"It's not that...… we think you're one of the people it affects." He explained about the Force Avatars, describing Change and Death to her. By the time he was finished, Charisma had stopped eating, even though she had only finished half of her food. Bao-Dur was listening quietly.

"...So," Charisma said, after a long silence, "you think I'm..."

"...Death, yes. Dad thinks so too."

"What about Revan?"

"We think she's Life. Al and I are Change and Continuation."

"Which is why..."

"..I've been having the visions, yes."

"What about Heat, Cold, Light, and Dark?"

"Roy Mustang was Heat. We think Scar's one of them, probably Cold. We also think Master Izumi is Light."

"And Dark?"

"Doesn't matter. They'll probably side with the True Sith."

"If they haven't already," Bao-Dur added, quietly. Edward nodded.

Charisma sighed. "Thank you for telling me, Edward."

"We're going to do a debriefing on all this with Admiral Onasi, the Council, and Mandalore. Revan wants you to be there."

"What time?"

"I don't know. Revan'll tell you."" Edward stood and left.

"Edward, wait!" Bao-Dur called after him. He halted just outside the commissary. Bao-Dur caught up to him. "Is...… is there anything I can do for her?"

"Just...… be there for her,"" Edward answered, quietly.

Bao-Dur smiled and nodded before returning to their table. Edward watched the pair for a moment, picturing himself and Winry in their place, then left.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry this chapter took so long. I'll try to get started on chapter 6 ASAP. Cheers! -DJP 


End file.
